DISCONTINUED Divergent High School for the Gifted
by Divergent JoJo
Summary: Okay, so this is discontinued. I'm writing another story similar to this, just with a different plot line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I hope you are here because you wanna check out this story. My summary isn't too great, I know.**

**This story will be a bit far fetched. But I'm writing it anyways, because I have been wanting to put this down on pen and paper for a while now.**

**It'a snowing like no one's business outside right now. One foot of snow is estimated on top of the other 6 inches we already had.**

**When you're done reading this, can you go check out my other story, My Life as Cora?**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring a loud BEEP BEEP BEEP! I pick it up and push it off my nightstand, causing it to stop.

I get on a pair of skinny jeans and a t shirt that reads, "Imagine Dragons". I love that band so much.

I quickly get dressed and run out the door, getting into my 1980 mustang, revving the engine, and leaving before my parents wake up. I check the time on the dash board and it says 5:52 A.M.

Perfect.

I pull into an abandoned parking lot and park next to a Ferrari. The driver gets out as I get out and we rush into each other's arms.

In my over excitement, I accidentally burn him.

"I missed you to the moon and back, but holy shit, that hurt!" He yells pulling away.

I giggle. "Sorry, Toby."

A mini tornado sweeps me off my feet. I shriek. "Revenge, Tris!"

"Put me down before I burn your eyebrows off again!" I shout. I immediately drop and he catches me.

"Learn to control your powers, Trissy Poo," He says and leans in, capturing my lips in a heart shattering kiss. He drops my feet to the ground and we lean onto his car. We kiss for a few moments until it becomes a heated make out session.

We pull apart, panting for breath. "I missed you so much, Tobias," I whine. "Why did you have to leave over the summer?"

"Like I said, my dad would've literally gone all Satan on me if I hadn't. Hell would break loose and kill you, too," He replies, standing up straight. "Since when were you so attached to me?" He smirks, leaning in as close as we can get.

My phone starts blaring out Some Nights, by F.U.N. He groans and pulls away, allowing me to answer it.

"Come home right now, young lady! You are grounded! I can't believe you snuck off-" My dad yells through the phone.

I cut him off and yell back, "School's about to start! I actually went to school early so I could decorate my locker! Leave me alone, I am 17, turning 18 in May!" I hang up before he can respond. I nearly burn my phone but drop it before I do.

"Can I come over to your house after school?" I ask.

"Anytime," He says.

* * *

_I bet you are wondering about the powers. Right, in my town, Chicago, there are mortals and there are the gifted. Tobias and myself being the gifted. There are tons and we go to school like any normal mortal, except we go to a special school to learn to control our powers until we are 18._

_And where Tobias went, well, he won't even tell me._

* * *

I pull into the school's parking lot. I read the sign and repeat it to myself, "Divergent High School for the Gifted."

No mortal can see this high school. It's disguised as an abandoned factory the city refuses to knock down.

I snag a parking space and walk into the school, meeting with Tobias at the entrance. He grabs my hand and we make our way to our lockers. Surprisingly enough, Tobias's locker is two down to the left of my locker.

I hear a squeal and I turn around, seeing Christina coming over. No, sprinting over.

"What's so cool you had to squeal?" I ask, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Will, from the football team, asked me out on a date! And when we went on the date, he kissed me!" She shouts.

"Why didn't you text me or call me or even come over?" I ask.

"Because it was last night and it was three in the morning when I got home!"

"That hasn't stopped you before," I note.

"It was the last day before school you needed your sleep," She says and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," I say, walking over to Tobias' locker and opening it. He gave me his combination so we can share a locker, mine being because every student is assigned a damn locker. I stuff my sweater and my purse in his locker. I scurry off to my home room, Mrs. Scettie, according to my schedule. Tobias and I have second, third, lunch, and fifth period together.

I walk into homeroom just as the bell rings. I sit next to Uriah, a guy friend of mine.

A note is thrown in front if me.

It reads, _"Hey Tris. Wanna hang out after school? -Uriah ;)"_

I write on the back of it, "_Tobias and I got back together at the end of the year, member? So, sorry, but no. Maybe as a group with Toby, Chrissy, and Will? -Tris._"

He mouths, "Make that a date. See you guys after school."

Just then, a small, old woman comes in. "I am Mrs. Scettie and I will be your home room teacher," She babbles on and on, but I drown her out until she says, "-Learning about mastering your power."

I raise my hand. She calls on me. "How long a day do we have this class?"

"About an hour."

I smile and nod.

* * *

Three hours later, I'm sitting at lunch with Tobias's arm draped around my shoulder.

I told him about the plans I made with Uriah and we are discussing it.

"After that, you're coming back to my house, right? I hereby invite you to a sleepover. I still have those clothes you left that once," He teases.

"Sure. I will come. I declare I'm coming over after Uriah's hang out crap."

"I heard that!" He exclaims from the other side of the table.

"You were meant to, Uri!"

He fake pouts and flips me off.

"You are ever so kind to a lady, Uriah. How do you do it?" I say, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"It's called I raise my middle finger while I keep every other finger down." He replies cockily.

"Now, can you two stop acting like five year olds and get serious?" Marlene says, sitting next to Uriah. You can hear the annoyance in her voice. She's had a crush on Uriah since the ninth grade but he's too retarded to realize it. I see Marlene's hair starting to swirl, too. Her power is ice and when her hair swirls, it means something's about to freeze.

Her drink is now covered in a sheet of ice.

"Fine..." I mutter and lean into Tobias's arm. "How about we all go to Tobias's house after school and play truth or dare and hang out and get really freaking drunk on ice cream and sugar. And beer for those of you who drink," I gesture to Tobias and Uriah.

Christina and Will sit down, Will's arm holding Christina tight around her waist. Will's hair is disheveled and Christina obviously fixed hers. They were kissing somewhere. "How are you two love birds doing?"

Christina replies quickly. "Great." She smirks and leans her head on Will's shoulder.

"I volunteered you two to come to Tobias's house with the group to get drunk on sugar and play truth or dare. And if you choose to drink beer, be my guest," I say, holding back laughter.

"Awesome. I wanna just ditch," Will says.

"Don't we all? I'm already in enough trouble," I pause and glance at the clock. There's still half an hour until fourth period. "I'm gonna go get some clothes for later. I don't like the outfit I left at your house, Toby. This way, I won't run into my parents. See you at fifth period?"

He nods and I get up to leave, stopping at his locker to grab my purse and sweater.

* * *

**How was that for my first chapter? REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A reviewer asked me to go into more detail about their powers. I can't remember the name right now and I'm too lazy to go and check.**

**Anyways, I will go into more detail about why they have their powers, how, and when they got their gift. I will also describe why Tris' power is so out of control and she burned Tobias while they kissed.**

**Tris POV**

I enter my car, revving the engine. I better hurry and get home. I pull out and go five above the speed limit.

I reach my house within ten minutes. No cars are in the driveway so I sigh in relief. I jog up to the house, unlocking the door and walking into my oversized house. My Dad works as a lawyer and my Mom works as an interior designer.

I walk up the stairs and grab a bag, stuffing my purse, an outfit consisting of leggings and a tight tank top, my oversized t shirt I stole from Tobias and a pair of yoga pants into the bag.

I grab my Uggs on the way out. I'm wearing my gray, beat up, converse right now. Mom insists I get a new pair, but I refuse.

As I walk out the door, I accidentally singe the door frame. I guess I was madder than I let on.

* * *

_The reason I singe things without wanting to? I do that because I get over emotional. It's also harder for someone like me, who was not born into a family with any other Gifted, to control my powers. Tobias and all of my friends were. His parents had it. His parent's parents had it._

_No one in my family had a Gift._

_~Flashback~_

_"Mommy! Look at this rock I picked up!" I said, screaming._

_"What's wrong?" Mom panicked, running over._

_"I touched it, and now it's in flames!" I giggled. The fire tickled as I held the burning rock._

_"Honey!" My mom called my dad over. I showed him the rock._

_"What do we do?" Mom asked._

_"We call my friend, Lenny. He said something about her being Gifted." My Mom looked at my Dad in confusion._

_~End of flashback~_

_I was only 4 when that happened. No one knows what cause Gifts. They just happen._

* * *

I look at the burn and see my mother's car coming down the street. I run into my car, starting it and pulling out just as she pulls in.

I see her give me a disapproving look as I turn away, looking in the rear view mirror.

* * *

I get to fourth period a little early. I sit there looking stupid, carrying the textbooks I got for periods two and three.

This is the training class where specialized Gifted teachers come and help you with your gift.

A teacher comes in, a swirling tube of water in her palm. "For those of you who create and control water, come stand near me."

Three people stand up and stand near her.

Another teacher comes in, cradling a flame shaped as a snake. "All fire Gifts, near me." I get up and stand next to the teacher. He introduces himself as Mr. Lee. It's only Molly and I who create fire.

The wind teacher, like Tobias, comes in and one person stands next to him.

Multiple teachers walk in together and are classified as the other Gifts like every other year. Christina would be in this category as would Marlene and Uriah. Christina can control people's actions and Uriah can make himself invisible and create forcefields. Marlene creates ice. I believe Will creates electricity.

* * *

After an hour of reviewing what we learned all through school, I walk into fifth period, plopping down in the back.

"Why's Stiff looking so down?" Someone mocks. Peter.

"Because, it so happens, I must feel pity for you, for you do not have any real friends," I say steadily, looking him the eye.

He doesn't say anything but gives me the evil eye.

Finally, after about one minute of a staring contest, Tobias, Christina, and Marlene walk in. They all sit next to me.

Tobias rests his hand on my thigh and smile at him, glancing over at Peter.

"What'd he say this time?" He whispers as class starts.

"Nothing. I just showed him up." I smirk.

"Do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asks pointing at us.

"No, ma'am," We reply in unison.

She raises her eyebrows at us. She nods slightly and continues talking about the history of Gifts.

She drones on and on and finally, the bell rings.

I'm glad I go to a Gifted school because there's only five classes.

* * *

Tobias, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, and I meet in the parking lot.

Zeke and Shauna share a Gift. They both can pick up objects with their mind.

"Meet you guys at Tobias's house. Last one there's a rotten egg!" Uriah calls out his car window. He backs out and we all scramble to get into our cars.

Sure, we're seventeen, but let's be childish while we can.

We drive over there and Uriah gets there first, Christina arriving last.

Tobias lets us in and we pile into his house, my tossing my bag on the couch they have in their foyer. His house is exactly the same as mine, seeing that we live in an over priced subdivision.

Uriah and Zeke get the beers while I get the ice cream, putting it into bowls for everyone.

We sit in Tobias's basement, the guys and Shauna drinking beer while the rest of us drink root beer and eat ice cream. Tobias is already on his third beer and we haven't even started the game yet.

"I will start!" Uriah yells. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth," She replies.

"You, miss, are a PANSYCAKE. On a scale from one to ten, how hot am I?"

She blushes a deep crimson. "9.9. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I smirk.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heave. With Tobias this very second, right here."

I smile sit on Tobias's lap, straddling him. I lean in to kiss him and he happily obliges. I can taste the alcohol on his breath. I run my hands through his hair, one of his arms cupped on the back of my neck and the other around my waist.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" I am pried off of Tobias by Christina. I pout.

"Christina, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She narrows her eyes at me. Bring. It. On.

"I dare you to streak around this neighborhood, yelling like a drunk. And new rule, you don't do a dare, you must take a swig out of a beer."

"Fine." She mutters, starting to pull off her shirt. I look away and pray to God that Tobias is too. I glance over at him and he's staring longingly at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and I bite my lip. Christina runs out of the house, shouting, "DURRRRR! LOOK AT ME!" She slurs her words.

* * *

It's 10:30 P.M now and Tobias and I are snuggling in his bed, watching T.V.

Tobias is drunk, though, so he's not really watching T.V, more like trying to get my shirt off.

There's not a problem to that, it's just that I'm not ready for sex. And he's drunk. I cough as he tries for the hundredth time to pull my shirt up.

I turn around in his arms that are embracing me and kiss him gently.

Soon, we're exploring each other's mouths. My hands feel around his bare chest. He pulls back and slurs, "Why can you feel my chest but I can't feel yours?"

"Ugh. Tobias, get some rest and shut up."

"You are mean."

"I got my meanness from you," I tease and lightly burn him.

"Ow!" He exclaims and clenches onto me tighter.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to... It's just all this... Love," I stutter.

"I know, I know," He slurs and kisses me sloppily.

Maybe I did allow him to take off my shirt after a few begs from him.

He says he's a virgin still. I believe him and he passes out soon, me falling asleep soon after.

* * *

**Here's a second chapter for you guys! Don't worry, I will not put anything mature in this story. I do not write smut stories and never will. I will only mention things I can while keeping it at teen rated level.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would say I was busy... But.. I was just too lazy to write. I also had no inspiration.**

Tris POV

I wake up to a groaning Tobias. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, just peachy," He snaps.

"Sorry! I will get you something for your head..." I say, reaching into his bedside table and pull out medicine. I hand him a bottle of water on his night stand and a pill. He sits up straight to take it but then drops back down to the the pillows, groaning.

"I don't want to go to school today," He whines.

"We have to, Toby. It's only the second day." I roll my eyes and get out of his bed, finding my shirt.

"Please don't tell me anything happened last night. I want to remember it," He says, smirking.

"Nothing happened besides you trying to take off my shirt and me agreeing. Nothing." I smile at Tobias and smell something burning. "Shit!" I drop my burning shirt and stamp on it until it goes out. "There goes another shirt." I keep a sob in.

Tobias shoots up out of bed and comes to hug me. He pulls me close. "It's ok, you'll learn to control your powers soon. You know you don't have to be strong in front of me, right?"

I drop down to the ground, pulling Tobias with me. Sobs wrack my body and tears run down my face and onto his Tobias's chest. "I'm sorry. I don't know why you... Why me?" I stutter.

Tobias leans back. "Because you're perfect. You've got a temper as bad as hell. But I like it. I love you."

"Tobias, I love you too. I'm not pretty. I'm small... And... And," I choke up and cry harder.

"You're perfect! You fit perfectly to my body when I hug you and when we lay in bed together. And no, you're not pretty." I widen my eyes at his comment and push him away. "You're not pretty, you're beautiful." He scoots back over to me and I let him embrace me in a hug. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I cry for a while. We end up skipping the first two periods.

* * *

At lunch, Toby and I sit closer than usual.

"So, have you guys had sex yet?" Christina practically shouts, plopping down across from us.

I feel my face heat and see Tobias's red, too. "No, we have not." I sigh inwardly.

"It's the most-" She starts.

"I really don't need to know about it, thanks though," I interrupt.

"Your loss," She pauses. "Oh! Will got me this necklace for our four day anniversary!"

Tobias almost spits out the big gulp of water he was in the process of bucketing into his mouth. "What the hell is that?" I laugh.

"Well, Will and I have been together four days!"

* * *

I'm walking to the bathroom from fourth fifth period. I swear I hear someone behind me, but when I look back, no one's there.

That's what I thought. Suppose not, because someone has their hand over my mouth. I will to burn them, but I can't make fire come out of my hands to shoot at them.

I scream through the hand and bite it.

"Ow!" Peter. "Stiffy, come on, don't make me do anything worse than I have planned."

Four hands grab me and I try burning them again. Nothing. A piece of duct tape is slapped over my mouth and they start pulling me into a janitor's closet as I kick and punch.

I scream through the tape. Peter slaps me, bringing a burning sensation to my face.

"Drew, Molly, go," Peter hisses. They walk out.

Peter forces himself upon me. He plays with the hem of my shirt and starts inching his hand up to my bra.

He gropes me. _Gropes_. Me.

I scream and kick but he won't stop. He pushes me away, finally stopping.

He pulls my jean zipper down. My eyes widen and finally, finally, I can get a flame going.

I create a cocoon of fire around my body, and he burns himself, giving me a look of death. I'm not even sure what his powers are.

I reach up with little strength I have, pull the tape off, and scream. Peter bolts. I keep screaming

and screaming

and screaming.

Until I see light. The fire cocoon takes a lot out of me. So does the screaming.

It seems like a good idea

to

fall

a

s

l

e

e

p.

* * *

**ÜBER SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW. CLIFFY THOUGH ;) Yes, the asleep is supposed to be broken up like that!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. My parents have been fighting, I need to study, and right now I feel like crap, so I'm at home. sick. Fun!**

**This story will not be updated any more. I'm making a spinoff kind of story. Not really. You will see.**

**It will be called ****Looking for Tris****.**

**Thanks for understanding, Divergent JoJo xoxo**


End file.
